


一杆进洞

by yiyetainan



Category: 42 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyetainan/pseuds/yiyetainan





	一杆进洞

你把跳蛋赛到口袋里，等会要上台了，你翻包的时候发现这东西也在你包里，静静的躺在你背包的底部，和其他散装零食、巧克力混在一起。当演出服拿出来以后背包变得空荡荡的，格外显眼。你把它捡出来在手里掂量，它是光滑的，小小的椭圆形，你突然在想，这样的东西要是塞进屁股里，是什么感觉。  
你这么做是因为你想把它藏起来，就算静静的放在包里可能也没人注意，可是是心里有鬼。它在你口袋里鼓出一个形状，西装裤有垂感的布料掩盖不住它，路过卫生间的时候你懂了点歪脑筋，不如在里面扔掉。  
选了最里面的隔间，但是在拿出它的时候突然改变了主意。

你屁股里面夹着东西，坐的时候总是把腿绞在一起，两条长腿一上一下搭着，后穴内壁蠕动分泌液体，你要扣住大腿才能忍住呻吟。情趣玩具带来的异物感明显，但这是一种偷情的乐趣。旁边的Justin在看你好戏，因为他的手搂着你的腰，好像知道你的眼睛为什么突然变的雾水朦朦，脸颊为什么浮起红晕。  
“爽吗，爽就叫出来。”Justin讲。  
“啊？”  
“我说。”Justin靠近你耳边。“爽就叫出来。”  
刚刚过了一个采访，一部分人去补妆，工作人员在调整设备，没人注意他俩在角落里悉悉索索什么。

“啊？”你突然感觉屁股里的东西动了起来，小小的震动，马上让你呻吟出身声。  
“Justin。”你张嘴，发出的声音全变调了，另一个采访开始，你紧张的坐立不安，大腿死死的并在一起，快感密密麻麻的在你后穴一直扩散到腰，他们在说什么你一句都听不见，耳朵嗡嗡响，你的鸡巴在裤子里硬的抬头，顶出一个圆弧形状，你只好把手盖在上面掩饰，任何一次椅子的摇动和衣服的摩擦都要了你的命，这宛若在大庭广众下公开自慰，虽然也差不多了，Justin在你右侧，看似不经意的搂着你，其实更是让你靠在他身上。  
“舒服吗。”  
Justin问你，左手搂着你，右手偷偷把震动的档次调到最高。  
肠液是最自然的润滑，跳蛋慢慢滑的更深，更强烈的刺激让你措手不及，你觉得你要射在裤子里了，小腹一直痉挛，尽可能的压制快感。  
“别弄了！”你恶狠狠的警告你不知好歹的队友，语气十分凶狠，可是恶劣的始作俑者脸上是狂妄自信的笑容。

它突然在你身体里停下，快感逐渐散去，紧张的心情一阵放松，汗全冒了出来。“农农你怎么了啊，农农！”Justin假装很关心你，帮你摸额头上的汗。然后又打开了遥控。  
刚刚才停下的震动在喘息后再次卷土重来，肠道毫无防备的放松被突然冲击的快感打了个措手不及。你射到裤子里。  
你完了，你知道你完了。你从座位上弹起来冲出房间，不管后面有没有人在叫你，你头也不回的冲回休息室，反锁好房间，急不可待的剥下被汗水打湿的西服裤子，内裤里的鸡巴硬的流水，后穴带来的快感也一直不消褪，你需要释放。  
休息室中间有一张大桌子，上面以前放包和零食，现在顺便还有吃外卖的功能。你把东西都推到一边，坐到桌子上撸动起来，你的尺寸不小，手从不能完整的握住一整根，现在不停上下撸动缓解痛苦，身体因为快感渐渐疲软，少去力的支撑而侧躺，头向后仰，正对上天花板上晃眼的灯光，你开始眩晕了，脑海中缓慢浮现了一个人的脸，他有金色的头发，戴着没有镜片的框架眼镜，眼睛很大，你想象他在给你口交，他饱满的红色嘴唇吞吐你粗长的性器，你肆无忌惮的往他嘴里塞，戳他柔软的舌头，流出的口水和前液随着插动，发出疯狂又淫乱的声响。你操他的嘴，你想像他给你口交就要高潮了，他漂亮精致的脸，桀骜不驯的眼眉，高傲甚至是轻蔑的神态就都在你射在他脸上那一刻，变的一文不值。

你射在手上，终于脱力的躺在桌子上动不了了，喘着气，手扣进屁股里想挖出那颗跳蛋来。你闭目养神，手指一边在后穴里摸索，得有个人来帮你。  
“农农？”  
“呃……”你没法相信Justin怎么会出现在你眼见，他还毫无顾忌的看着你把手伸进后穴挑出黏腻的体液，刚刚射过的性器晃晃悠悠的挂着精液，胀起的青筋和深红还没退却，还是一个沉浸在性欲里被下半身支配的无能弱者。  
Justin把你腿分开，暴露出塞着跳蛋的后穴，帮你扣出来后取而代之的是他的阴茎，被跳蛋开过肠道松软湿润，一下子就整根到底，两个器官契合的天衣无缝，一下一下猛力操干，你的性器又抬了头。你一直不知道你是他的性幻想对象，你身为男人应有的粗长尺寸，清瘦紧致的腰肢，还有你鼓起的胸，能把衬衣撑出开口的胸紧绷着，一切在他眼里都性感的无药可救，他隔着衣服揉捏你的胸，它们不硬，它们又大又软，胸口顶立起两颗奶头，他解开扣子揉捏它们，奶头立刻充血变硬变大，你仰着脖子迎合他的抚摸，露出的锁骨和脖颈汗津津的，全都闪着光。Justin也喘着粗气，解开你所有的扣子把你衬衣从肩膀那里剥下来，露出圆润的肩膀和胸脯。  
Justin一边用粗长用力的操你，同时揉你的胸，小孩子总有点恶趣味情节，称赞道“胸变大了，农农。”  
你的肩膀被衬衣卡的难受才想起来今天衣服上有个别针，为了怕衣服撑开别的。  
“啊。我………没有。”你一边被干的神智不清，胡乱的回答。他还在不停的讲昏话污染你的脑子。  
“农农，你奶子好大。”  
“你有奶吗农农？”  
“农农，流点奶给我喝。”  
你的鸡巴被操的又硬起来了，颤巍巍的抖动，你一手抚上。在Justin面前撸起来，就好像对着justin撸一样，对着队友撸管这件事以前你从来不敢想，但你现在做到了。  
Justin还在讲荤话。“农农你不仅奶子大，鸡巴也挺大的。”  
他不断在你的屁股里抽插，甚至忘了你到底是想上他还是想被他上。  
“农农，我们一杆进洞好不好。”  
你率先射出来了，流出的精液滩在小腹上，然后是justin，他居然射在了里面，现在你的小腹和大腿根都斑斑驳驳湿答答黏糊糊的，两条长腿还被驾在Justin肩上。 Justin注意到你衬衣上一个别针了，亮闪闪的。  
“留给我做纪念。”Justin讲。


End file.
